


Teeth

by nekomisu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dragon Suzaku, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Suzaku bites Lelouch and thats all there really is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisu/pseuds/nekomisu
Summary: “One of these days I’m going to just bite you instead.”
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Teeth

Logically, Lelouch should have figured this out. He had always noticed his friend’s eyes were a little too bright, and his teeth were a little too sharp. Sharp enough to draw blood, on this particular occasion.

“Ow! What the hell, Suzaku!” He had been peacefully trying to take a nap before being rudely interrupted. 

Suzaku let his hand go. There was no apology in his eyes. “That was for kicking me in the head last week.” he stated simply. Lelouch frowned. He hadn’t kicked him _that_ hard, and he tried to wake him up other ways beforehand! It wasn’t his fault his friend slept like a rock. At the age of ten, one would have expected more energy than lounging around like a cat in a sunbeam. He had to wake him up somehow.

“Your teeth are sharp! I’m bleeding!” He clutched his hand like he had suffered a fatal wound. It wasn’t a lot of blood, pinpricks at best, but there was nothing Lelouch did better than being dramatic. Suzaku was unimpressed with it.

He grabbed the hand a little roughly, and licked the blood away. “Here. You’re clean.” 

Lelouch was scandalized by the act, ripping his hand away “What are you, a vampire?” The younger boy didn’t know what he meant. 

“A dragon.” Suzaku helpfully corrected. Lelouch blinked.

“A dragon.” He echoed, not believing the words.

“A dragon.” Suzaku echoed back. What more was there to say?

He had proven it a month later, curling around the siblings in his draconic form. It was to keep the warm and safe from the elements. Lelouch had just stared. There were a million questions running through his mind, and not enough time to ask them. 

\-----

He had come to love those teeth. It was something Suzaku had to keep carefully hidden now, much to Lelouch’s annoyance. He understood it, of course-- who knows what the Brittanian military would do to him if they found out? Monsters. They cared little for anyone else if it meant furthering the might of Brittania as a whole. He frowned at the thought. 

“Uh? Rerouch? ‘Ou s’ill ‘ave your ‘and in my ‘outh” Suzaku’s words were slurred, but it caught Lelouch’s attention, who traced the outline of the fangs once more before retreating his hand.

The younger man rubbed his jaw, glad that there wasn’t a hand in his mouth anymore. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Lelouch was fascinated by his teeth, but it didn’t make the experience any less awkward on his part. Especially when said man got distracted while in his mouth. “One of these days I’m going to just bite you instead.”

Lelouch, who had up to this point been trying to pay attention, now turned away to look at the wall on the far side of the room. It truly was _fascinating_ , the cream color was a perfect match for the room’s decor. And a perfect match for the blush on his cheeks, which he was also trying to ignore. 

It was not the reaction Suzaku had expected. “Do you want me to bite you?” he asked, now curious. The flush on Lelouch’s face got deeper. It seemed like it was a yes.

Suzaku took Lelouch’s hand in his, gripping lightly as to allow the older man to pull away if he desired. He did not. Instead, the gaze that had been intently staring at the wall returned. Gently, Suzaku placed the hand in his mouth, keeping his gaze locked with his friend’s. Still, no attempt to pull his hand back.

He bit down, just enough to draw blood. Lelouch let out a strangled breath, trying his best not to moan. Suzaku gently let go, blood welling up from the distinctive fang marks. He would feel bad if Lelouch wasn’t having such a reaction to it.

Said man pulled his hand away, clearly flustered. He hadn’t truly expected his friend to go through with it. Suzaku had a soft grin on his face, clearly pleased with the direction this had taken.

Lelouch promptly excused himself, he needed to think. And bandage his hand. But mostly think.

Suzaku smiled as his friend made way out, making sure to flash his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> it is two am and all I can think about is Dragon Suzaku and his set of fangs. It's what he deserves but hoo boy.


End file.
